


Elijah's Belly

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, toubled tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: I seem to have a thing for Sean reacting to photos of Elijah. Or maybe it's me who's reacting! In any case, here's one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah's Belly

Sean had always had a particular fondness for Elijah's belly. The very thought of it, let alone the sight of it, was enough to make him moan inwardly and start frantically searching for someplace he could drag Elijah where they could be completely alone _and_ completely naked.

He would spend a long, long time kissing, licking, and caressing that round abdomen totally engrossed in his pursuit and more aroused with every touch and taste. Fortunately that area was also something of an erogenous zone for Elijah, so Sean's foreplay provided an enormous amount of mutual pleasure.

It was particularly uncomfortable for Sean when he'd see pictures of Elijah's naked belly at a time when they were thousands of miles apart. Seeing that smooth, round body but knowing that it was too far away to touch was an exquisite torment that was intensified by the realization that it tormented him at all. Sean thought himself above that sort of lustful yearning. But any photo that showed Elijah's belly demonstrated the complete falsehood of that particular vanity.

Thus, when Mack showed him a photo of Elijah sitting in a 'dunk tank' at the 'Austin Fantastic Fest' with that delectable belly on full display, Sean had to stifle a moan. 

"That's just too fucking funny!" Mack cackled. "The things he'll do!"

"Yeah," Sean agreed dryly, with only a slight croak in his voice. "He's a pistol."

Ten minutes later, after a hurried farewell to his brother, Sean had Elijah on the phone.

"I'm coming to Austin," he blurted, breathless with anticipation.

"OK," Elijah agreed slowly. "Any special reason? You sound a bit frazzled."

"Who me?" Sean protested, blushing. "I'm Mr. Cool!"

"Riiiight," Elijah drawled, laughing. "Sure you are. When are you coming?"

Sean sighed, squirming. "Trust me, baby. I'm half way there already."

The photo that sent Sean to Austin.  



End file.
